China's Dark side
by Lee Joong B
Summary: During a world meeting Kiku notices that Yao is acting strange, but Yao won't say what it's going on. And now Alfred, Kiku and Arthur think that someone is harassing China. They decide to help China and stop this random character...
1. Chapter 1

China's Dark side

Ch. 1- 月 Yue

After a long World meeting some of the nation's gathered with their allies or friends. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for China.

China also known as Wang Yao (China's human name) seemed to be very nervous and was acting really strange.

"Yao-san… Are you ok?" A black haired man with big brown eyes asked Yao, He was Kiku Honda the country of Japan.

Yao jumped in surprise and looked around until his eyes met with Kiku's eyes.

"Kiku, you scared me, I'm fine… why?" Yao asked still acting awkward and looking around like if he was looking for somebody.

Kiku "Oh nothing it's just that you have been acting weird lately, are you sure everything its ok?" Yao "Y-yes everything its ok… it might be that I haven't sleep much since he's in my house-"

Yao covered his mouth with his hand and Kiku give him an odd look

"I'm really ok Kiku don't worry about it… I have to go now, excuse me" Yao hurried to the exit of the conference room while Kiku tried to stop him but was interrupted by a young blonde man with blue eyes.

"Yo dude, where were you?" The blonde man asked grabbing Kiku's wrist, who was this guy? He was Alfred F. Jones also known as The United States of America or just America.

"Alfred-san, I was talking to Yao-san" Kiku responded trying to get his wrist out of the American's hand

"You mean China? Dude he was acting so freaky today… Hey Arthur! I found Kiku!" The American shouted

Another blonde guy with bushy eyebrows was walking towards them. This gentleman was Arthur Kirkland, The country of England.

"Finally Where the bloody hell-, what are you doing to Kiku?" Arthur said crossing his arms while glaring at Alfred.

Alfred let go Kiku's wrist and turned to face Arthur "Dude c'mon I was gathering some friends so we could go and eat lunch, I was looking for Yao but he left, he was acting so freaky today"

"You're right I noticed that too, it seemed like if he was afraid of someone" Arthur said rubbing his chin "May be someone is threatening him"

Kiku's and Alfred's eyes fell on Arthur

Kiku "I'm afraid that what you're saying is true Arthur-san…" Alfred "Then let's go and kick the ass of whoever is threatening Yao!"

Arthur and Kiku gave Alfred an odd look

"Idiot! What if Yao doesn't want us getting into his personal problems" Arthur yelled to the American who was rubbing his neck

"I'll go with you Alfred-san!"

Arthur tuned to Kiku; he looked very serious about it which surprised Arthur since he never pays much attention to Yao.

"Really dude? Awesome, let's go then the faster we get there the faster we beat the crap of that guy, I'm the hero after all" Alfred said while he did one of his heroic poses

Kiku nodded and looked very enthusiastic

Arthur just watched astonished, he couldn't believe it Kiku was going to act badass just to protect Yao?

"Wait!" Arthur yelled to the two of them "I'll help you guys; you won't know what to do if the situation gets out of control"

Arthur followed them as they headed to parking lot.

While In China's home…

Yao got home and slowly opened the door as if he was afraid of getting in. He finally got into the house and turned on the lights.

"Finally you're back; I was starting to get bored"

Yao opened his eyes wide and looked to a figure that was standing in the middle of his living room.

In the living room was a man that looked exactly like Yao, same hair, same eyes, and same face features… It was like the mirrored image of Yao.

"I-I told you to leave me alone!" Yao screamed at the other man who just smirked at Yao.

"What kind of greeting is that? You should be more gentle to your guests" The man walked up to where Yao was standing, he grabbed Yao's waist and planted a rough kiss in Yao's lips.

Yao pushed him away "What are you doing Yue?" Yao tried to get away from him but was stopped by Yue.

Yue once again planted a kiss on Yao's lips but this time he make sure to hold him tight and he started to play with his tongue in Yao's mouth.

Yao blushed and tried to resist but at the end he also started to enjoy the kiss.

Yue threw Yao in the couch, and then he removed his black t-shirt from his body, revealing an awesome physic.

"Yue… Please don't-" Yao couldn't finish his sentence when Yue got in top of him and started to kiss him again.

"I know you want it as much as I do… China" Yue whispered in Yao's ear and stared to kiss Yao's neck traveling down his body.

Yue then unbuttoned Yao's pants, Yao just got redder while he groaned.

Suddenly the door of the house opened

"I think we should have knocked first Alfred-san, What if he is busy?" A voice with a strong Japanese accent shouted.

The three men ran to the living room and freeze when they saw the scene that was going on

"He is, very busy right now" Arthur said mockingly

"Hey you! Get your dirty hands off Yao!" Alfred yelled at the man on top of Yao

Yue sighed and turned around to face the three men standing there.

The three of them looked astonished and surprised. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Yao was with Yao?

"What kind of bloody joke is going on in here?" Arthur shouted still sweating from the scene in front of them.

When Yao was about to spoke Yue put his finger in his lips to shut him up, than he gently kissed him again in order to make the others more uncomfortable.

"Hello there, I think you should knock on the door before getting in, you are interrupting something very important for me and Yao" Yue said smirking

Kiku's hand turned into a fist. Kiku was extremely furious.

He suddenly stepped up to be closer to Yue "Get away from him!" Kiku shouted sounding furious but also nervous.

"Or what" Yue said mockingly

Alfred also went to aid Kiku in case he needed the help of the hero.

"Seriously dude, who are you? You look exactly like Yao" Alfred asked a little confused by the two men on the couch

Yue smirked and got up

"I'm Yue Wang and I'm China's dark side"

A/N

So yeah this will hopefully continue… I'm stock in the Inuyasha Fan fiction but hopefully this week it will be out. Enjoy.

Lee Joong, decided to use my last name correctly :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 陰影 Shadows

"China's dark side?" Arthur asked frowning at Yue

"That's me! I am the suppressed feelings of Yao, I'm basically his shadow" Yue replied calmly

Then Yue's eyes met with Kiku's. Yue smirked at him and Kiku just looked away slightly blushing

Yao had buttoned his pants again. He sat up straight and threw Yue's shirt at him.

"C-cover yourself"

"I think our guests are enjoying the view" Yue said smirking

Arthur "We are not enjoying it so you should-" before Arthur could finish Yue stepped in front of him. Yue and Arthur were almost the same height; Arthur blushed but didn't move away.

Yue grabbed Arthur's hand and gently kissed Arthur's hand "Mr. Kirkland let me tell you that you have a beautiful pair of green eyes" Yue said in a seducing tone.

Arthur got redder and pushed Yue away from him "What the bloody hell are you trying to do!"

"I'm seducing you… Isn't that obvious?" Yue replied shrugging

Everyone stared at Yue, _**Is he serious? **_Everyone thought.

"Dude you have some issues don't you?" Alfred crossed his arms while glaring at the shirtless guy in front of him (Yue)

Yue shrugged again "I don't know… may be I do, I can be quite a sadist… right Yao?"

Yao froze while his face started to heat up again. He looked away without responding.

"Anyways, what do you guys want? You know I want to finish some business with Yao…" Yue sat on Yao's lap making his blush worse.

"Get away from him, please leave Yao-san alone" Kiku asked with some tears in his eyes but Yue didn't seem to have the intention to move away from Yao

"Why would I leave my self alone?" Yue said with a smirk in his face "Oh… may be you want me to-"

"ENOUGH!"

Yao shouted and got up making Yue to fall from his lap "Stop this now Yue! You have to go… we aren't supposed to be together, y-you are my shadow and that's it"

Everyone stared at Yao. He was trembling from anger and nervousness.

"_**Do I really want him to leave… what is this feeling?" **_Yao questioned himself

Yue "And what, can't a shadow have a little bite of fun once in while" Arthur "Well it depends on what kind of fun it is…" Yue "Hmm I'm pretty sure this is the kind of fun that you also enjoy Arthur Kirkland"

Arthur backs away in fear when Yue started to get close to him, but suddenly Yue turned to face Alfred.

"What are you-" Alfred was pulled into a sloppy kiss by Yue

Yue's arms were wrapped around Alfred's neck and suddenly Alfred also wrapped his arms around Yue's waist.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Arthur yelled at Alfred

Kiku tried to pull Alfred away from Yue but he didn't have the strength to do it, then Arthur pulled Yue instead since he knew he wouldn't be able to move the American.

Arthur grabbed Yue's waist and pulled him away from the kiss.

Arthur fell backwards in the floor and Yue fell in top of him

"If you also wanted to be included you just had to say it England…" Yue said mockingly

"G-get off me!" Arthur tried to push Yue away but Yue pinned Arthur's hands to the floor, and slowly started to kiss his exposed skin in his neck. At some point Yue sucked into Arthur's neck leaving a few hickeys in his neck.

Kiku and Yao managed to pull Yue away from Arthur while Alfred helped Arthur to get up.

Alfred "Dude he totally got you!" Arthur "S-shut up! He got you first you fool and you were enjoying it, I wasn't!"

Alfred gave Arthur an odd look "Are you serious? Dude it looked like you were enjoying it a little too much you know…"

While Arthur and Alfred were arguing, Yao and Kiku were wrestling with Yue on the floor.

Arthur blushed "You know what, I'm out of here! I knew that come here wasn't a good idea"

"Dude wait, what it's going to happen with Yao?" Alfred pointed at Yao who was still wrestling with Yue

"Who cares! They can kill each other if they want, I'm going home before this guy ends up raping me!" Arthur shouted in reply

Arthur started to walk towards the door. Alfred rolled his eyes but still fallowed him.

"_**Wait… I think we are missing something?" **_ Alfred thought but he didn't really bothered to tell Arthur that he thought that they had forgotten something in Yao's house so they left, leaving Kiku behind.

"Arthur-san… Alfred-san…" Kiku started to look around for them but they weren't anywhere to be seen

Kiku felt two arms wrapping around his waist from the back

"It seems like they forgot about you" Yue said resting his head in Kiku's shoulder "Let's do something fun… Kiku…" Yue whispered in Kiku's ear

"Yue-san please… let me go- Ahh!"

Yue kissed Kiku's ear then he moved to Kiku's neck

"Fuck this!" Kiku turned around to face Yue than he grabbed Yue's cheeks and planted a kiss on Yue's lips.

Yue gulped in surprise of Kiku's actions, but shortly Yue returned the kiss.

"Are you two done eating each other faces?"

Kiku turned to his head to see Yao standing a few feet away from them, glaring at both of them.

"Yao there's no need to get mad, you can join the fun" Yue said while he walked to sit at the couch.

Kiku "I'm sorry Yao-san… I… I…" Yue "You don't need to apologize; we weren't doing anything bad" Yao "Yue please leave and don't come back!" Yue "No, I won't let you have Kiku all for yourself… I want a piece too" Yao "Yes I want Kiku all for me- wait what!"

Yao turned completely red while Yue smirked and for Yao's surprise Kiku was smirking too.

"_**What did I just said...? No! I can't Kiku is just a friend and Yue is my shadow…. I can't, I can't!" **_Yao scolded himself

Yue and Kiku exchanged glances then both nodded with a devilish smile in their faces.

Yue and Kiku started to walk over to where Yao was

"Kiku what are you doing? Yue get away! What are you two… Oh no, no! get away! Don't even try to! No!"

**A/N**

**Finally I finished this chapter! Poor Yao what are they gonna do to him! Well I can't tell you :P sorry. **

**So Enjoy and I hope you like it. Also Thanks to all the people who review and favorite this story! I really appreciate your reviews and recommendations, Thanks A LOT! **

**Lee Joong ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- I'm not yours but you are mine.

"Kiku what are you doing? Yue get away! What are you two…? Oh no, no! Get away! Don't even try to! No!"

Yao looked horrified but both men kept getting closer to him. Yao then turned around and ran away from them.

Yao make it to his room upstairs. He quickly locked the door and walked away from the door in fear that it would open at any time.

He heard footsteps getting closer and someone tried to open the door

"Tā mā de!" (1)

Yao realized that Yue was the one trying to open the door. Then there was a long silence and suddenly he heard footsteps getting away from his door.

Yao sighed in relief than he collapsed in his bed covering his eyes with his right arm.

Suddenly he heard a little click sound but he didn't paid much attention to it

"Do you think that I was gonna let you get away that easily?"

Yao's eyes widened, he removed his arm from his face and looked up at Yue who was now on top of him.

He tried to push him away but two arms pinned his arms to the bed. Yao looked up to see Kiku smirking at him

Yao "H-how did you open the door?" Yue "Well we are one right? I should know that you always have a key hidden somewhere"

Yao's face started to heat up and he also started to shake

"Don't worry Yao-san, it will be ok"

Kiku whispered in Yao's ear making Yao more uncomfortable by the situation.

Yao vainly tried to get the two men off him.

"There's no need to resist Yao… You will fall for it anyways"

Yue said before starting a sloppy kiss with Yao. Yao resisted but after a few seconds he gave up. Suddenly Yao felt someone biting at his neck.

Kiku was the one biting and sucking into his neck. Yao moaned under his breath.

Yue pulled back from the kiss since he needed to breathe, than Kiku started to unbutton Yao's shirt in order to make his way down his body.

Yue smirked and he unbuttoned Yao's pants, slipping his hand down Yao's manhood.

"Yue- Ahh!"

Yao arched his back in pleasure of what his shadow had just done. Kiku didn't wait too long to also do the same.

Yue "Wait… Kiku…" Kiku "What?" Yue "You still have all of your clothes on… you tricky brat"

Yue was about to get Kiku but suddenly Yao sit up straight to face Kiku than Yao removed Kiku's shirt from him and slipped his fingers along Kiku's chest.

Kiku grabbed Yao's hand and he kissed his hand before pushing him back to start a kiss. Kiku forced his tongue into Yao's mouth while Yao wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist.

"_**And I thought this two heated each other... hehehe sometimes I can't entirely see what the hell is going on in my own mind" **_ Yue chuckled and waited for them to be done with their kiss.

"Who is eating each other faces now Yao?"

Yue said with a mocking voice

"Are you jealous Yue?"

Yao asked looking at Yue with a glint in his eyes.

Yue slightly blushed and rolled his eyes before leaning closer to Yao.

"Don't provoke me… my beloved China…" Yue whispered in Yao's ear before biting it. A shiver went down Yao's spine.

Yue smirked than attacked Yao's neck while Kiku was busy traveling down Yao's chest. The blush on Yao's face grew darker.

Kiku stopped at Yao's waist, he looked up to Yue. They exchanged glances and Yue broke the silence

"I dare you"

Kiku smirked in agreement and without thinking it twice he sucked Yao's manhood.

"Ki- Ku… Ahh!"

To distract Yao from what Kiku was doing Yue kissed him. But it didn't helped much, Yao still felt everything that Kiku did and he actually was enjoying it. A few moans escaped from Yao's mouth.

The rest of the night went on like that; they satisfied each other until they were completely out of energy.

The next morning Yao started to wake up; he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Yao looked under the sheets and he saw he was naked.

He chuckled from the memories that were coming back to his mind about what had happened last night. He then noticed a rose with a little note that was sitting in the table next to his bed.

"_I had a wonderful time with you last night Yao-san… I'm sorry that I had to leave this early but here is a little present for you. I will never forget what happened last night. Thank you"_

_-Kiku_

Yao slightly blushed than he took the rose and smelled.

"He can be quite a poet, doesn't he?"

Yao turned his head to see Yue who was rubbing his eyes.

Yao "And what, are you jealous of him?" Yue "Me? Jealous of Japan? Haha not likely to happen… I don't have to be jealous" Yao "Really, why are you so sure about it?"

Yue smirked then pulled Yao under the sheets

"Because you're mine"

Yue surprisingly kissed Yao gently. Yao wrapped his arms around Yue's neck while Yue wrapped his around Yao's waist.

"Than that means that you're mine too" Yao said with a soft but clear voice

Yue shook his head.

"I'm not yours but you're mine that's how it is…" Yue pulled Yao closer to his body.

Yao chuckled and just buried his face in Yue's chest

"As long as I have you just to myself the rest doesn't really matters, I want to be yours forever"

Yue didn't smirk but smiled for the first time in a lot of time.

"You will be forever mine"

**A/N**

**Tā mā de- Damn it in Chinese. **

**So HERE IT IS! I'm sorry it took a little too much, but I was busy with school . But anyways enjoy it and review! Thanks for all the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites.**


End file.
